


my funny valentine

by Rosyredlipstick



Series: fireworks [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conchell, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/Rosyredlipstick
Summary: Mitchell is totally and completely ready for whatever Connor Stoll has planned for this Valentine's Day.He has a bag packed. He's planned for this. He's ready.-Or, in the total turn of events that shocks no one, Mitchell totally, completely really isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are small, quick references to earlier fics in my Conchell series. They're not required to read this fic, but a few things might make more sense :)

_My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine_  
_You make me smile with my heart_  
_Your looks are laughable, unphotographable_  
_But you're my favorite work of art_  
_Is your figure less than greek?_  
_Is your mouth a little weak?_  
_-_

“I’m ready.”

Sebastian stilled, his hands hovering over the dashboard, gave him a look. “To go to school? Good job?”

Mitchell pulled his worn duffel bag into his lap, staring ahead determinedly. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Sebastian went back to starting up the car, not looking up as he messed with with the heater. “Should I congratulate you on finally learning how to read a calendar or?”

Mitchell huffed out, the action overwhelmed by Sebastian finally getting the heater up and running. It was Sebastian’s turn to drive their crappy shared car, so there was really no guarantee they would even end up at school. A shady dive bar, maybe, a cheap fast food place, probably.

“I know you’re probably in on whatever scheme Connor is planning, so I’m just letting you know – I’m ready.”

Seb cocked his head to the side, “What are you talking about?”

Mitchell remained firm. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Connor’s going to try something, I know it.”

Seb nodded slowly. “Um, okay? Isn’t he in New York?”

Mitchell shook his head, “He should be on his way here now, if his plan goes accordingly.”

Seb clicked his tongue. “Well, okay. That’s a bit ridiculous, but _ok-ay.”_

Mitchell shrugged. It was _Valentine’s Day._ Last month, Connor flew over because the Harry Potter Marathon was on TV and apparently Travis “was more of a Lord of the Rings kind of guy and therefore does not deserve to bask in Harry’s heroic journey”.

So, Valentine’s Day?

Connor was going to be here. Mitchell _knew_ it.

Seb nodded with all seriousness. “Well, since you’re apparently being stolen away for the weekend, I think that deserved celebration. Breakfast it is!” He declared, violently turning into the nearest IHOP.

“Sebastian. _No!”_

* * *

Mitchell fell against the row of lockers, dropping the bag to the floor dramatically.

“Going somewhere?” Naomi asked without looking up, only flipping onto another flashcard.

Mitchell gestured a bit widely to the duffel he had at his side. “I’m ready this time.”

She cocked her head to the side, the only clue he had that she was listening in. He continued to explain.

“Connor loves big, extravagant shows of his love. So, knowing this, I guessed that he would want to pull something on Valentine’s Day. So I packed some clothes, my tooth brush, and a few emergency fire starters. You, know – the usual.”

Naomi stared at him. “You guys have the oddest relationship.” She remarked. “Where did you meet again?”

“Camp.” He told her quickly, moving on. “But the only thing I’ve gotten from him all day was a text promising me we’ll video chat later tonight! It’s almost the end of the day and – nothing!” He bit his lip, “He’s usually here in the morning.”

She shrugged, “Maybe he just got busy. Maybe wherever he is, they have a Mr. Camden as well, bend on ruining their lives through testing and pop quizzes.”

Mitchell sighed, a small seed of disappointment blooming in his chest. “Yeah. Probably.”

* * *

School was school.

Everything went the same.

* * *

“Hey good-lookin’.” Connor grinned from the screen, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Mitchell immediately melted, holding his phone closer to his face. Any drop of disappointment in him immediately faded at the sight of those dimples, surrounded by those curls. “Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?”

Connor immediately launched into the elaborate prank Katie was planning on pulling on Travis later that night, simultaneously swearing Mitchell to secrecy and demanding Mitchell somehow post the entire thing on YouTube when he sends it to him later tonight. Mitchell was just laughing his way through one of the finer details of Katie’s plan when there was a knock on his doorframe.

Sebastian peeked around the corner. “If you aren’t in at least second-base with your sexting I’ll be sourly disappointed.”

“We’re video chatting.” Mitchell corrected.

“Even better. Are his pants off yet?”

Mitchell groaned, ignoring Connor’s charming laughter coming from the speakers. “Go away Seb!” He threw a pillow at him, scowling and feeling a little shot of victory when it hit his face.

He held up his hands in surrender. “Pizza’s here and parents are getting ready to leave, thought you might wanna know, I’m gonna jump in the shower.”

“Don’t you have a date? Like, in ten minutes?” Mitchell asked, unimpressed.

Sebastian winked at him, “Who says I can’t multitask?”

Mitchell groaned, resisting the urge to throw his last pillow because, well, he _liked_ that pillow. “Get out of my room.” He ordered, a bit pleased with the laughter still echoing out of his phone.

“Sorry bout that, darlin. Where were we?”

* * *

The next morning, Mitchell woke up half folded over desk, drooling onto his Trig textbook, and next to a completely blank phone.

Mitchell cursed under his breath later that morning, still angry that himself. “I forgot to charge my phone last night.” He complained, buckling himself in. “I must have fallen asleep Skyping Connor and it died in the middle of the night.”

Seb burst out laughing, which, um, it wasn’t _that_ funny. Even if Mitchell was complaining about petty stuff, Seb once went on a tangent about the absurdity of hot weather. In the summer. In _California._

He was just pissed he couldn’t wear his leather jacket, but still. Petty, and not _hilarious._

Mitchell gave him a suspicious look.

“Today’s the _best_ day you could have done that.” Seb told him sarcastic, laughter still filling his voice.

Mitchell paused, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. “What do you mean? Are you _planning_ something?” Mitchell turned to him, a glare in his eyes. “Are you planning on pulling the fire alarm _again?”_

Seb waved off his anger. “Nah, just – just it’s supposed to be a really boring day. Coulda used the entertainment.”

Mitchell frowned. He wanted to argue that that didn’t make any sense, but _Hades,_ it’s not like the boy made much sense on a good day.

Mitchell shrugged it off, pocketing the dead phone. “Whatever.” He glanced up, catching the other boy just in time. “And no! No, we’re not getting breakfast the second day in the row, I can’t be late, _no.”_

* * *

Mitchell sniffed at his shirt, wrinkling his nose at the lingering scent of bacon oil that he spilled on his collar. Ugh. Great.

He had managed to talk Seb into leaving earlier enough that their pitstop didn’t completely screw his schedule up, instead forcing them to walk in with only minutes to spare before the first bell.

Mitchell was at his locker, organizing his textbooks in color order _just_ how he liked it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Mitchell turned and was greeted by an unfamiliar sight – namely, a student that Mitchell didn’t’ recognize, holding onto a brown rectangular box.

“These are for you.” He told Mitchell, grinning nicely. He was a jock, Mitchell could observe from the varsity jacket on his shoulders. Baseball, probably, he could tell from his lean build.

Mitchell took them, a bit numb. He stared down at them, confused. “What?”

The jock only grinned sweetly. “Happy February 15th!”

Mitchell only blinked a few more times. “I’m totally flattered, but sorry.” He gave the boy an apologetic smile, attempting to pass back the box. It was a shame, they were caramel chocolate turtles - Mitchell’s favorite. “I have a boyfriend.”

His grin only widened, and he took a few steps back from Mitchell extended arm. “Right answer.” He told Mitchell, “Also, they’re from Connor.”

With that, nameless jock disappeared into the crowd, leaving Mitchell staring in bewilderment after him.

Okay…so what was that?

Right after second period, when Mitchell was able to thankfully stop at his locker and drop off the mysteriously gifted chocolates, still itching to whip out his phone and text Connor, a smiling cheerleader grabbed onto his wrist.

“Happy February 15th.” She told him, impossibly perky for the early hour of the morning. He stared on in shock as another uniform-clad girl strolled up to them, holding a large bouquet

“I love lilies.” He blinked in surprise as the girls placed the bundle in his arms, both wearing matching gleeful grins.

“They’re beautiful.” The second one gushed. She fumbled with her pocket for a second, pulling out a small slip of paper. “Connor says – _awe_ omg – they’re as beautiful as you! That’s so sweet!”

He held the large bouquet with numb arms, vaguely wondering how the hell he was going to fit these in his locker.

The girls bounced away, still happily eyeing him as he stared down at the colorful bundle.

He heard the warning bell – only more minute till class – and swallowed. After rushing to his locker he carefully – _carefully –_ bound up the flowers in his backpack, careful to not break off any of the delicate stems.

He shook his head, blinking, and forced himself to not think about it as he grabbed his Physics textbook and ran off.

* * *

How the _Hades_ was he supposed to focus on _gravitational potential??_   What the _Hades_ even was that?

Oh _gods._

* * *

He left the Physics classroom, not even a little bit clearer on what was going on, when he heard his name yelled. Not for the first time that day.

Two of the art girls – Naomi knew one of them, he was sure – were waiting outside his classroom, staring at him happily. “Hey Mitchell!” they greeted, waving. One of them had paint all up her arm, staining her sleeve and skin in equal amounts. They were holding matching Starbucks cups, their empty hands tangled together at their side.

Naomi’s-maybe-friend held out one of the cups. “Happy February 15th, Mitchell.” She grinned, tilting the cup towards him. “Caramel Macchiato with extra sugar. Connor says hello.”

Mitchell took the cup with a smile and a thank you, waving both girls off as they giggled after him.

He always complained how tired he was after Physics. It – it was something he often texted complaints about.

He sipped at the drink in his next class, thankful the teacher didn’t care, and credited the warm in his chest completely to the hot drink warming up his fingers.

Lunch couldn’t come quick enough.

* * *

Finally, alone with relatively sane friends at their everyday lunch table, he considered the situation.

Connor had somehow orchestrated an elaborate show of his love. Dating a Stoll, this was an obvious constant fact. Something Mitchell would probably never get used to, but it was expected.

But, Connor had somehow gotten into enough contact with his classmates and peers to orchestrate a large gift-giving campaign that Mitchell hadn’t even _expected._

Mitchell had expected kidnapping. He expected Connor showing up without notification, probably with Hortencia and an already packed duffel bag in tow.

This?

Not even a little bit.

“Hey Mitchell.”  Fiona – in drama club, one of the ensemble girls that could be counted mostly normal – interrupted his thoughts as she slid in next to him. This was normal, they usually sat together with a few other of the theater and archery kids. It was an odd group, one that he wasn’t sure how formed, but he liked it nonetheless.

“Hey Fi.” Mitchell smiled in greeting, taking a bit of his cafeteria ravioli.

“So.” She started, her voice absolutely filled with glee. Mitchell froze a bit as she reached into her bag, her cheeks flush with happiness. “Happy February 15th.”

“Et tu, Brute?” He asked, his voice weak as she slid over a beautifully wrapped box.

“I’m a sucker for love.” She winked, the others coming to fill up the table, all eyeing him in barely concealed interest. She had probably told them, never one to keep a secret.

Mitchell sighed, plucking off the ribbon easily. He was pro at present wrapping. That had nothing to do with his current situation, no, but he was always a little proud of that fact.

“Cologne, nice.” She grinned, turning to her pocket mirror to mess with her glittery eyeshadow. Usually, Mitchell would be right beside her, offering pointers, but he turned back to the box instead.

His favorite brand, of course. Because it was Connor, so it could be nothing less than his absolute favorite. He traced the elaborate logo, wishing for nothing more than a fully charged phone battery.

“You hungry, Mitchell?” Andrew – on the archery team with him, almost as good as Mitchell himself when it came to the 70 meters rounds – asked, coming up to the table. He was one of Mitchell good mortal friends. At least, until now.

Because Andrew was now sliding a silver box across the table, and Mitchell could ever-so-clearly see Connor’s messy handwriting on the side.

“Happy February 15th, Mitchell.” Andrew told him innocently earnestly.

Mitchell took the box, the cologne box still in his lap, and sighed.

“Oooo Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Yummy.” Fiona was apparently done with her makeup, leaning over to read the messy marker. “Adorable. I’ve never met Connor but I love him. Keep him forever, Mitch.”

Mitchell read the smeared marker again, running his thumb over it. He was a sap, and would probably be keeping the box forever. He allowed himself a small smile and resisted the urge to hug the presents to his chest. “That’s the plan.” He only answered, ignoring their cat-calls and jokes for the rest of lunch.

He dropped the gifts off in his locker, vaguely wondering if he would get away with stealing Seb’s phone charger he kept in his locker. He was carful with the gifts, careful not to smash or squish anything against the metal, and grabbed his Econ notebook quickly.

He didn’t receive anything for his last two classes, if you didn’t count the gift of ‘immense and complete boredom’ a gift. He rushed to his last class, grabbing all his supplies quickly.

His last class was boring – mostly notes off a powerpoint, something he could have printed off easily at home – and it didn’t help that his completely dead phone was burning a hole into his jeans, onto there to remind Mitchell how much he wanted to text demands for information. Or Skype. Skype was better.

He packed up his things quickly as the bell rang, already going through his head his after school plans. He liked to checklist his plans – have them all mentally laid out so he knew exactly what to do. He held his notebooks to his side, and paused right in the doorway.

Because despite the fact she should be currently leaving P.E. on the other side of the school, Naomi was waiting outside his classroom, cheerfully glee, with a golden wrapped present cradled in her hands.

He groaned. “Not you too.”

Her grin was wicked, “Connor says hi.” She only said, dropping the small package off in his arms. “I think it’s a watch, very fancy. Been having a nice day, sweetie?” She asked, her voice sickingly sweet.

Mitchell huffed, not really wanting to share the fact that his chest has been warm and pleased for the entirely of the day. “It’s been interesting.” He allowed her, angling up his chin.

She smiled, her red lipstick dark against her tan skin. “Good.” She in equal allowed him. She flipped the edge of her headscarf over her shoulder, still grinning as she wove her arms through his. “Happy February 15th, Mitchell.”

He laughed a bit, wondering if she knew about the tightly packed mountain of gifts in his locker. Or how Connor even pulled this off. Yeah, that was the question. Although, before he had the chance to ask, another body slid up to their joined figures, grinning widely and hugely.

“Hey Naomi.” Seb grinned at her, interest in his eyes, his voice as slick and dripping as olive oil.“How are things, my love?”

Naomi rolled her eyes, “No, Sebastian.”

He gave her a look of mock offense. “How dare you, I’ve done nothing –“

She ignored him, turning completely to face Mitchell. “I’ve got to go. Moms are picking me up right after school for dance.” Her grin was vicious, “Have a wonderful night.” She told him, pecking Mitchell on the cheek as she left, flipping Seb off.

“What, I don’t get one?” Seb grinned after her, immediately becoming distracted with another passing guy.

Mitchell huffed out a mostly amused breath. He actually _really_ wanted to know how Connor pulled this off from New York.

Sebastian, wearing the most shit-eating grin Mitchell had ever seen, leaned against Mitchell’s locker as they arrived in his section, “Nice day, huh?”

Mitchell huffed, “You totally knew, didn’t you? I hate you. I hate you _so much.”_

Sebastian tsked, moving out of the way. “It’s your first Valentine’s Day. He’s still in puppy love.”

Mitchell threw up his hands, unable to hide the pleased grin that slid onto his face as he opened his locker. “We agreed no presents till Spring Break!”

“Did you really trust a Stoll Brother to keep their word?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mitchell huffed, carefully pushing the gifts aside to get his textbooks out. He clicked at his phone, already knowing it was dead and useless but wanting to try anyways.

“Is he here?” Mitchell asked, the secret hope that had been lurking in the back of his mind all day.

“Sorry lover boy, looks like you’re gonna have to settle with the literal mountain of gifts to tide you over till Spring Break.” Seb gave him a sympathetic smile, mostly faux.

“And that reminds me…” Seb’s grin turned predatory as he flashed it on grinning passerby, “I’m not gonna be home till late.” Seb threw his keys over his shoulder, probably taking joy in how Mitchell had to stumble and trip in order to catch them. “Don’t wait up, I’ll take an Uber home.”

Mitchell sighed, “Will do.”

* * *

The giant plush teddy bear lovingly buckled into the passenger seat should not have been a surprise. Neither should have been Sebastian’s lovely note of February 15th wishes.

* * *

It took _three_ trips from the car to get all the gifts in the house.

He laid out the gifts in the living room, itching to send a snapchat to his siblings, mostly to brag out how awesome his boyfriend was. What? It never hurt anyone to them of this fact. It was a simple, true fact – Mitchell had the best boyfriend in the world.

He managed to get a few minutes of battery from the car-charger, the little battery icon quickly dwindling and still an angry red. He’d plug his phone in, he decided, start dinner and Iris message while he waited for the phone to fully charge.

He was still glued to his barely charged phone as walked in his room backwards, his heavy backpack hanging off one shoulder. He dropped his bag to the floor as usual and flipped the lights on, spinning around just in time to have his hidden ankle blade already exposed and pointed out.

Mitchell froze as he took in the scene of his room, his hand still extended out with his knife.

“Nice reflexes.” Connor grinned at him, already sprawled shirtless out on Mitchell’s bed. “It’s good to have a man who can handle his own, ya know? Good job.”

He let out a heavy sigh of relief, instantly replaced by excitement. He dropped his phone and blade to the ground and dove forward, shrieking the other boy’s name as he did so.

Connor let out a puff of air as Mitchell fell on top of him, his hands coming up around Mitchell’s waist automatically. Mitchell immediately pulled him in for a kiss, the act fast and much dirtier than Mitchell initially intended. Connor pulled him in close, enjoying Mitchell’s weight against him as the other boy settled into a straddling position.

“Wait!” Mitchell pushed himself off the bed, ignoring Connor’s whine of protest. “You’re here!”

Connor gave him an obvious look. “I am. And I’m shirtless.” He gestured to himself to prove the point. “And we’re not making out, why?”

Mitchell pointed at him, “You gave me gifts! At school! From strangers!”

Connor gave him an amused look. “I know. I arranged everything. Facebook is a modern day godly gift, you know that right?” He stretched out, immediately drawing Mitchell to his shifting muscles. “Just saying, if you wanted to reward me with kisses, I totally would not protest. Like, at all.”

Mitchell thought of all the gifts currently laid out in his living room. “I get to give you my gift then.” He decided. “I thought we were waiting till Spring Break _but_ I know with a Stoll I always have to be prepared.”

Connor sat up at that, wide-eyed. “You got me something?”

Mitchell turned, ruffling through one of his drawers. It was in here somewhere. “Of course Connor, don’t be silly.” He found the box quickly, and immediately blushed. He…forgot, exactly, what the gift giving would entail. Like sitting there as Connor opened it. That part.

“Nevermind, we can – we can do it later.” Mitchell tried to shove the box back into his clothes pile. Maybe, if he pounced at just the right angle and at just the right time, he could distract Connor long enough to push this moment out of his head.

Connor was already sitting up, his eyes excited. “No! Let’s do it now! Is it cool? I bet it’s cool. Katie got Travis a marshmallow shooter last Valentine’s Day, that was _so_ cool.”

Mitchell bit his lip, his hand curled behind his back. “Well, uh, it’s not a marshmallow shooter. Or any type of shooter.”

Connor was still excited, “What is it?”

“It’s not cool or fun or anything, I just –“ Mitchell took a breath, stepping forward and dropping the box in Connor’s lap. “Here. Um. Happy February 15th.”

Connor froze a bit, probably realizing it wasn't a fun or hugely spectacular gift he might have been expecting.

“It’s a ring.” Connor breathed out, his hands shaking a bit as he held the small silk box.

“It’s just like a ring, it’s not anything big, ya know? I just, I saw it in a magazine and it reminded me of you, and I just thought you’d like it. We can totally return it if like you want something different, that’s totally fine.” Mitchell rambled, his hands a tangled mess.

Connor took out the metal piece, placing the box to the side carefully. It was a nice band – and he managed to get the ring size from Travis without too many questions. It was nicely masculine, with a silver design and black inner band. He slid it onto his finger easily, moving his hand a bit to see it shine in the light.

Mitchell liked his lips, still awkwardly perched on the side of the bed.“So, um, do you like it?”

Connor, still staring at his finger, nodded. “I love it, Mitchell.” He turned to Mitchell, suddenly beaming. “Mitchell, _I love it_.”

Mitchell grinned, relief hitting him like a wave. “Really?” He asked,

Connor reached over, pulling Mitchell onto his chest in an easy movement. “I _love_ it. It’s perfect.”

Mitchell laughed, resuming his previous position of straddling Connor’s hips. “Gods, that’s relieving.”

Connor leaned up, lip-locking Mitchell in such a dirty kiss, he would have blushed had he really considered the action. But he didn’t consider it; he fell into the intensity with equal eagerness, and returned the kiss with just as much tongue and heat.

He felt the ring dig into his hip as Connor clenched at him, and had to resist the urge to groan.

Mitchell pulled away, instead kissing himself down to the underside of Connor’s jaw, sucking and kissing a bright red mark into existence. Mitchell dragged his nails down Connor’s chest, enjoying how Connor’s chest was already starting to hitch under his hand. He sat up a bit, satisfied with his work.

“When are your parents coming home?” Connor breathed out, his lips shiny and pupils dilated.

Mitchell grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “Not till tomorrow. Valentine’s Day trip into the city. Seb’s not getting home till later tonight.”

Connor grinned, his hands coming up to rest in Mitchell’s hair. It was pink now – obnoxiously so, his siblings had told him in their latest Iris Message.

“We have time?” Connor asked, his hands coming down to Mitchell’s chest, and continued to lower and lower themselves.

Mitchell groaned, already reaching up to strip his shirt. He paused, the heat of the moment already starting to cloud his mind. He leaned down slowly, catching one of Connor’s hands. “Connor Stoll.” He smiled, his fingers catching on the cold metal of the ring. “I’ve always got time for you, darling.”

And the smile he got in return, well, that was just as enjoyable as what happened afterwards.

* * *

[Ring Design](http://www.yoyoon.com/p-img/1200x1200/201306/Men-s-Personalized-Titanium-Stainless-Steel-Band-Ring-Black_7229_3.jpg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! A holiday fic in time for the holidays? CRAZY IKR?  
> title & excerpt credited to the lovely Elvis Costello song 'My Funny Valentine'  
> Thank you so so much for reading my lovely Conchell fans. I really, really appreciate all the amazing support and reviews I've gotten from all of you - it really keeps me going! <3  
> Follow me on tumblr for weird 2am tumblr prompts and crying - rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com  
> \- Rosy


End file.
